Hero Factory Secret Mission 3: Collision Course
Hero Factory Secret Mission 3: Collision Course was the third Hero Factory book of the Secret Mission series and written by Greg Farshtey. It was released on January 1, 2013. Back cover "On the Valiant’s maiden voyage in space, it encounters a swarm of brains drifting quietly among the stars. Little does the crew know these strange creatures have the ability to control the minds of anyone they touch. The ship is quickly taken over by the hostile life-forms, and the Valiant begins rocketing through space on a collision course with one target: the Hero Factory in Makuhero City. It’s up to Stormer, Rocka, and Breez to stop the ship, and prevent the destruction of their home world. If they fail, then it’s up to the rest of the Hero Factory team to destroy the spaceship—at any cost." Timeline The events of "Collision Course" take place shortly after the events of Mission: Catch 'em and Cuff 'em. Summary The new ship the Valiant is speeding through deep space on its maiden voyage captain by Aquax to patrol the deep space frontier in places Heroes don't normally go. The chief science technician, Xera detected a very strange sight floating in space, an array of floating Brains. Xera wanted to bring one on board the Valiant, but Aquax and Kirch, the security chief, didn't allow it. Despite this, Xera took a shuttlecraft out into the Brain swarm. At the Hero Factory, Natalie Breez found Rocka working on the sensors, and brought him to a meeting where Preston Stormer discussed the status of Mission: Catch 'Em and Cuff 'Em. The major villains were recaptured and law enforcement was scooping up the minor ones, in addition William Furno and Dunkan Bulk had retrofitted the prison. After Rocka's sensors glitched, Stormer gave him a lecture and told him to wait until Jimi Stringer arrived from his complicated mission. Furno stopped Breez from doing a hard training exercise alone and Stormer had her monitor deep space frequencies. She then picked up Aquax telling Xera to return to the Valiant. Despite Aquax's rage Xera arrived and had him study it while Kirch guarded it. When Xera left Kirch shot at the Brain, freeing it from its containment and it attached itself to Kirch. Kirch had now become the swarm leader, and let the Brains infest the ship. At Hero Factory the monitors showed the Valiant moving at excessive speed straight for Hero Factory. Breez and Rocka were equipped with new tools and sent with jetpacks to the Valiant. As they were approaching, the ship seemed unstoppable, and Furno and Bulk elected to destroy despite it costing Rocka and Breez's life. Stormer refused and went to jetpacked himself to the Valiant. Breez and Rocka had boarded and detected organic lifeforms, and split up. Rocka went to engineering and disabled the door with an auxiliary control system, and avoided being attacked by Brains. Breez met Xera who told her of the Brains and was on the run, and told Breez to head into the vents. Stormer contacted Aquax and lied that the Valiant had not been boarded and Aquax seemed cordial, but forgot crucial details of a story of his and Stormer's past. Stormer then came under fire from Kirch on the Valiant but used meteors to block his signal. Kirch detected Rocka in the Valiant and went to capture him, instructing Aquax to continue firing upon Stormer. Aquax disobeyed and let Stormer board to gain credit for bringing the legendary Hero under the swarm's thrall. Without Stormer, Bulk made the call to send Drop Ship's including Nathan Evo's to destroy the Valiant even if it would mean destroying his teammates. Bulk gave the orders and then left Furno to write his resignation. Rocka entered engineering and fought against many Brain controlled crewmembers until Kirch captured him. Breez found a Brain in the vents. Managing to destroy she freed some crew-members until getting attacked by some under Brain control. Stormer backed her up but they were confronted by Aquax until Xera saved them. Kirch announced he had Rocka hostage until Evo's Drop Ships arrived with new orders Furno had came up with: to use their tractor beams to slow the ship. Kirch was forced to report to the command chair, where he met the Heroes. Xera betrayed Breez by explaining he was going to be the Brains' ambassador to the world, but Breez stopped him. The ship was reprogrammed to fly into the sun, and Bulk and Furno arrived to stop Kirch from firing on Evo's Drop Ships. Kirch was forced to leave with the Brains (save Aquax), and promised Stormer they would meet again. Bulk destroyed the Valiant's engines to stop it, but as evidenced by Kirch and the Brains being vaporized by the heat of the star upon leaving, no one could leave or save them. Using galedanium, explosives on the ship, Aquax helped deploy them in front of the Valiant, sending it away from the sun of Makuhero City. The Heroes were rescued, and Aquax promised Heroes would guard the outer rim of the galaxy. Stormer refused to accept Bulk's resignation, calling him a good Hero, but told him that the Valiant was likely just an opportunity the Brains took, not their true plan. He then guessed that the Brains would be seen again. Characters Heroes *Breez *Rocka *Furno *Bulk *Stormer *Evo *Stringer (Mentioned only) *Nex (Not mentioned by name) *Surge (Not mentioned by name) *Upsilon Team (Mentioned only) Valiant Crew *Aquax *Xera *Kirch (Deceased) *Several Crew Members Villains *Brains (Separated from the main swarm; all deceased) Trivia *It is hinted out that Nex and Surge probably were the other Heroes of the Alpha Team that attended a meeting with Alpha Team leader, Stormer. *It is revealed that Breez 'growl' when she get frustrated or if she stays in the Hero Factory too long without an assignment/mission. *It is also revealed that Evo owns a pet wolf-lizard that one day escaped and feasted on the comm system's wires which took three days for Stringer to repair it. Category:2013 Category:Secret Mission Series